1. Field
The invention relates generally to mobile communication terminals, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal capable of restoring a blurred image caused by the terminal vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, mobile communication terminals, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, etc., are becoming indispensable products for people in modern life. Along with the increasingly widespread use of such devices, there is a demand for developing multifunctional mobile communication terminals. According, the mobile communication terminal equipped with an image pickup device has been developed in recent years.
When picking up an image of an object, any causes of the image pickup device vibration, e.g. hand shake, will result in blurring of the image. Because the image represents an integration of all positions of the object over the period of exposure, the blurred image is caused by a relative motion between the image pickup device and the object. Specifically, vibration of the image pickup device causes the optical axis to displace. Thus, a given location on an image sensor of the image pickup device, which receives light (image signals) corresponding to one position of the object, is varied over the period of exposure. Therefore, a single location of the image sensor will constantly receive different image signals, whereby the image of the object looks blurred or smeared along the direction of the relative motion.
What is needed, therefore, is a mobile communication terminal with an image pickup device capable of rectifying the effects of blurring in picked up images which are due to vibrations applied to the device.